Prank
by shokubu
Summary: "Hey, what are you looking at?" Aidou asked his cousin. "Kiryuu Zero." Akatsuki mumbled. Aidou and Ruka raised and eyebrow. "Why?" "Because I never seen him embarrass." Ruka and Aidou looked at each other then Aidou thought of something mischief. "Hey, want to pull some pranks?" Aidou asked, grinning. Akatsuki shrugged. "Why not?" KXZ. Unbeta.


Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

AN: I'm bored. It was so hard to plot SVD chapter 14, I totally forgot how the plot went for 'Memory' and I'm planning the last two chapter of 'Hiou or Kuran?'. It's so stressful. Today is Christmas. Merry Christmas. Thought this story doesn't have anything with Christmas.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a wonderful day. The sun was not so bright and it was breezy. It was a perfect weather for some physical education.

Zero stood in the field, staring at the boy's locker room. He felt some disturbing auras coming from there. His alarm was alerting him of the presence of vampires but before he could go checked it up, Yuki called over him.

"Zero! It's time for roll call."

Zero turned to her and after giving one last glance at the said locker room, Zero headed to where his class was gathering.

"What is it? You looked preoccupied." Yuki asked as soon as he was beside her.

"Nothing." Zero told and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

The physical education period finally ended and they headed for the shower. Zero really disliked showering with other so he waited when everyone was out of the shower and stared dressing up before he headed for the shower.

During showering, Zero felt it again. The auras he felt just now and ran out the shower. He glanced around the locker room but saw no one. He was alone in the room and it seemed everyone had gone ahead to class.

Zero scowled and finished his shower. As he was going to dress up, he found out his school uniform and gym clothes were clothed with slime. Zero pulled at his blazer and made a disgusted look when the green slimy goo stretched like snort.

The teen retracted his hand and rubbed it at his towel. He looked around and tried to search for anything that was saved from the goo. In the end, the only thing left unscathed was his boxer and button up shirt. It was only saved because the boxer was under his pants and his button up shirt was in his blazer which was hung on a hanger.

Zero put it on and closed his locker. He'll clean it up later after he grabbed some pants from his dorm room and with that thought in his head, he exited the locker room.

Unfortunately for him, the corridor was full with other students since it was still the break between periods.

Many gasped and stared but Zero seemed immune to it as he strolled down the hallway with stoic expression.

However, he did notice some girl blushed and some girl glared at him as if they were angry about something. The guys also stared and some did a double look. Some laughed and some was drooling while having a nose bleed.

At that, Zero raised an eyebrow. What is his problem?

* * *

Somewhere in a bush, Ruka gritted her teeth. "Tch! That didn't work." she grumbled.

"Of course. That prefect has no problem with nudity. But... wow! He got nice pair of legs." Aidou whistled which earned him a whack from Ruka.

Aidou glared at his childhood friend while rubbing his head. "Jealous freak."

Ruka smacked his again. "Shut up!" she screamed in undertone. Then she flipped her hair. "Well, my plan clearly didn't work. Who is next?" she asked.

Akatsuki raised his hand lazily. "Me."

* * *

Zero was caught by the math teacher and he was dragged to the principal's office while being lectured on. Zero didn't listen after a while. He just sat there in the principal office dazedly staring at the wall while thinking when he can wear pants since it's freezing in the room with the aircond on.

If you're wondering, the chairman was not in the room as he was out to fetch Zero some pants. It was after Cross left, the math teacher continued her nag about decency.

"What are you doing, Kiryuu?"

Suddenly, Zero was snapped out of his thought when he heard Kaname's voice. He glanced at the pureblood. He had just entered the room with some documents in his hand and he seemed surprised.

"Someone pulled a prank on me. My clothes were ruin." For some reason Zero told the pureblood.

"What?" The teacher gasped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier... bla... bla... bla..."

Zero tuned her out. It was not liked he didn't want to tell her, it just that she didn't give him a chance to say anything as she continued to scold him.

"I never would have guessed anyone would have the gut to." Kaname responded.

Zero glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

However before Kaname could answer, Cross was back with some pants and blazer. Zero took it with thanks and pulled it on before leaving.

* * *

When Zero entered the class, everyone was looking at him, not that he cared but Yuki was looking at him strangely too. Zero took his seat and wondered off to his la la world.

The math teacher entered after a few minutes and the class session went on like usual except, Zero noticed, some students were sneaking a glance at him and kept looking at him like he was an exhibition. Zero growled lightly under his breath and ignored them as he paid attention to the teacher up front.

As he was going to take note, he grabbed his pencil box and noticed something amiss. His pencil box was heavier than usual and it seemed packed. Zero tilted his head in confusion as he pulled the zip down and some pink plastic wrapper grabbed his attention immediately.

He pulled it out and held it up to his eyes. Something was written on it and Zero read it.

"Strawberry flavour, extra big condom?"

Zero tilted his head and pulled more out of his pencil box. How did it got in his pencil box?

"KYAA! Sensei! Kiryuu-kun being a pervert!" suddenly a girl cried out which grabbed everybody attention.

Then some boys screamed excitedly over the commotion. "CONDOM!"

Some were laughing their ass off and some were blushing. Yuki was one of one blushing and she was looking weirdly at Zero again. Then he looked at the teacher. She too was flushed red but she was more out of anger than embarrassment.

She seemed liked she was boiling. "That's it! Kiryuu-kun out! To the Principal's office." She ordered.

Zero didn't understand the uproar as he stood up and exited the class.

_'It was only condom.'_

* * *

On a roof top, opposite of Zero's class, Aidou was laughing his ass off. "Fuck! That was hilarious! Cool one, Akatsuki." the blonde gave his tall cousin a slap on the back.

Akatsuki wasn't laughing but one could see he was amused by the reaction he received.

Ruka sighed. "Boys."

"Oh, come on Ruka. Loose up. That was one fuck up prank. Don't you find it funny?" Aidou asked, still laughing.

Ruka glared at the blond. "Language, Hanabusa." she scolded. Then she sighed again. "Yes that was funny and embarrassing but still it didn't affect the prefect a bit at all." Ruka told which stopped Aidou's laugh and caused a scowl on his face identical to Akatsuki.

The three of them let out a sigh. Another fail it seemed. For a moment they stayed like that before all sudden, Aidou piped up, determined.

"Alright! Up next is my plan. This time it will work!"

Akatsuki and Ruka glanced at each other and then to their blonde childhood friend before sweating drop.

* * *

The chairman was laughing his ass off and it irritated Zero to no end. Also it seemed Kaname's business with the chairman was still unfinished so the pureblood was still in the office with Cross.

"He did what?" Kaname asked. His tone was one of disbelieve but his face revealed none of such.

"Like I said. Kiryuu-kun here had been acting inappropriately for the second time today. He brought condoms and showed it to all his classmates which caused uproar and disturbed my class." the math teacher told.

The chairman laughed some more, finding it funny and funnier as it was told again. Zero scowled. The teacher didn't have to tell it again just because someone asked. Zero glanced at the teacher face and immediately understood. The teacher had a hot for Kaname it seemed. Not like it was unusual.

Zero glanced away and ignored everything.

"Chairman! Please, stop laughing. This is a serious matter." The teacher scolded.

Cross stopped his laughing, coughed and pulled his goofy smile. "It's ok, Zero. You can go back to your class. I'll handle this." The chairman assured and without wasting any time, Zero left.

* * *

Zero crossed his arms across his chest as he lay on his bed while staring at the ceiling of his room. School had ended today and Zero was the talk of the day. He was called pervert, flasher, ecchi, hentai and many more which most he really didn't know what it meant.

Some even took it as a sign Zero was approachable. Since everyone thought it was his pranks, they thought he may have a sense of humour in him after all and it annoyed Zero. Why? Because some took a chance to be really friendly to him and Zero hated it. He liked to be alone and he didn't like the change.

Zero frowned. Someone was obviously playing a prank on him and this need to stop.

* * *

It was almost time for class change over but Zero was nowhere near the gate. He was actually behind the school, being called over by a letter from someone. He expected it was from his prankster but a cute blond girl with long flowing hair and big, clear blue eyes appeared instead. She could be the prankster since Zero had learn don't judge someone just by their appearance but what she said next, threw him off of his track of mind.

"I like you, Senpai! Please go out with me." The girl confessed. Her cheeks were dusted pink in embarrassment and anxiousness.

Zero blinked stupidly. What is this? Is this something you call a confession? Zero didn't know what to do since it was the first time something liked this happened to him. Also, Zero realized the other was a vampire and her aura felt familiar to him. Somehow, Zero grew suspicious.

"Aidou, What are you doing?" a wondering voice asked from his back. Zero glanced back and flinched when he realized Kaname was so closed to him.

"Ka—Kaname-sama!" The girl stuttered.

Zero tilted his head. "Aidou?"

The girl began to sweat like crazy and Zero got it in an instant. A vein popped on his temple. "AIIIDOUUUU! Fuck you! You prankster!" Zero growled and swiftly grabbed his Bloody Rose, pointing it at the cross-dressing noble. The safety was off and in no time, Zero pulled the trigger.

'BANG!'

Aidou squeaked and coward down successfully douched the bullet. Akatsuki and Ruka were immediately at his side, shielding him from the angry prefect.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Aidou whined, trembling out of fear for his life.

Zero really wanted to shot the blond some more but he didn't. He put his gun away and sighed. "Which one of you destroy my uniform and put condom in my pencil box?" Zero asked.

Ruka raised her hand. "I put the goo on your uniform." Ruka confessed guiltily while Akatsuki admitted the other crime.

"Why did you do it?" Zero asked. Of course, Aidou always pulled a prank but usually his cousin would be against it and Ruka wanted no part of it. So it was weird when the three of them were involved together.

"Well..." Aidou fidgeted while glancing between Akatsuki and Ruka, They nodded their heads, saying it was ok to say it. Aidou took a deep breathed and just in case, he pulled a kicked puppy eyes on Zero. "Akatsuki mention that you seemed inhuman since you never blush before or being embarrass so we decided to do something about it just to prove if you actually have a heart."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What the—?! What being embarrass had to do with having a heart? You vampire are really weird sometimes." Zero sighed.

Meanwhile Kaname chuckled.

"What's so funny Kuran?" Zero growled.

The pureblood looked at him then to the trio. "You guys are so silly." Kaname closed in to Zero. He smirked. "If you want to see so much of flush Kiryuu, why didn't you just ask me? I'm an expert."

"Huh?" The trio made a sound.

Kaname's smirked wider. He grabbed Zero's waist unexpectedly, turning the silver teen to him, Zero gasped but it was swallowed when Kaname's lips crashed with his, kissing him softly.

The trio gaped.

Zero shuddered. The pureblood's wet tongue entered his mouth, swirling around as it tasted and attacked every part of him it could reach. Zero whined involuntarily. His face felt warm. _Too much heat. _Zero felt Kaname slid his leg between Zero's legs and rubbed against his flesh. He blushed.

He tried pushing the pureblood away but Kaname's arms on him were too strong and he was instead flushed against Kaname's hard, muscular body.

Then he heard rustling of clothes and he jerked away, successfully breaking the kiss. He panted and pulled away from Kaname as the other let him go. He glared at the pureblood and wiped his mouth.

His glare could be one of his deadliest but with the red dust presence on his cheeks and the tears pooling in his lilac eyes, it was not working as it should be.

Aidou was still gaping, unblinking while Akatsuki couldn't tear his eyes away and Ruka, she was speechless.

As for Kaname, he was still smirking so smugly.

_**END**_

_**Review please...**_


End file.
